Peter Rupert
The business man dropping off the dog Buddy to the town but ended up looking after Buddy and staying in Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born and bred in London, Peter was used to the big city and he became a well to do business man managing to be a big success. Despite his being success he seems to have little time for socialising or people and is isolated. The relationship he had with Lana Xing whom he really loved ended and she went off with another guy leaving him to work excessively to try and out run the grief he is feeling. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Peter is driving to a business meeting when he spots a stray dog. He takes it with him and is going to drop it off at Grasmere Valley, a town he's never heard off as the dog's tag says Grasmere Valley. He wants it to be given to owner and then he can leave. He ends up calling it Buddy but doesn't want to get attached to the dog. He first sees Daisy who is willing to show him the town even though he just wants to drop off the dog but then Nanny Prescot comes over and insists of doing a tour round the town with Peter much to his objection. He soon sees the sights of the town and go to the police station where Jack Jackson is hoping he may be able to find out its owne. They have no luck but Jack decides to get a town hall meeting going so they can find out if anyone knows whose dog it is. Peter is livid but decides to stick around with the dog at the hotel. At the hotel he bonds with the dog and reveals he is living a busy life to escape the emptiness in life especially when finishing off a relationship which broke him and he confesses that the dog is his best friend. At the town hall meeting they ask everyone if anyone owns the dog and they get no luck. Nanny Prescot tells Peter he needs to learn to open his heart as opposed it being so guarded as his. When she says they will probably have to put it down as it had no home, Peter relents and decides until an owner is found for the dog to stay in the town. Everyone in the town hall cheers and Nanny Prescot welcomes the dog and Peter to town saying that she feels Peter has finally found a home in the town. Episode 2 You Spin Me Right Round Peter is at the funeral of The Recluse and is sitting next to Nanny Prescot whose explaining to him who the Recluse was. He is also among those who witnessed Jude Regard shameless plug of his spinning class during the speeches at the funeral. Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise Peter and Buddy are among those who end up trying to spot who Sean August's date is whom all she knows about her is that she is The Lady in Turquoise. Peter is seen be really excited about everyone gathering around a window looking for Sean's date. He says it is moments like this he now lives for and has truly seen Grasmere Valley as his home as he when he first came to the town he wanted to just drop off Buddy and get out of here. In the end Sean finds her waiting at the lamp post as she had messaged him saying she would be waiting there and goes on their date. Nanny Prescot leading the gang, plan to follow Sean behind him to make sure he is okay. Episode 8 I Want A Friend Peter is playing with Buddy when Nanny Prescot visits and informs him that the dog which was a stray may in fact belong to Robert Bancroft and if so he would need to return Buddy to him something which Peter does not want to do. Nanny Prescot encourages Peter Rupert that he should make new friends besides Buddy, whom he loves and feels most connected to. Peter is reluctant to do so by Nanny Prescot decides to take him to the hairdressers to try and socialise more. hey end up meeting Daisy and Mrs Ambrose there as Kelly Barbour and Janet Herman are getting ready for Candice Priggot's party. Something that Daisy dread due to the previous time she held a party. Nanny Prescot decides the two go to the party so he can get some friends while Daisy look after Buddy. At the party Candice welcomes the two in but seems more obsessed with her high flying guest such as Swedish Pop star Kadesh and making an impression than really with her guests. Nanny suggests he should begin to be friends with Mr Aldwick but he wants to get to know Kim Pope. However she is not the greatest to talk to as she is super offended he didn't know her from her show The Real Housewives of Blah Blah Blah. He then recognises John Subaturo whom he had done a business dealing as is excited to talk to him. However he can't seem to recall or remember Peter and his Sunrise enterprise company he runs. It's clear John looks down at him. He then the tries to talk to Dr Jean Pierre Giuseppe but he does not want to talk to anyone or make friends as he is only there to help his profession. Peter tries but is no use. As Peter is not making any friends John swings by as he now remembers Peter and that he had bought out Peter's company and fired him and everyone in the company just for fun. Peter is horrified and deeply saddened as he is now out of a job. Peter and Nanny Prescot leave the party much where Candice asked if they enjoyed to which they both said no. Jack Jackson ends up taking the dog Buddy from Daisy who is looking after it as he believes it is Robert Bancroft but needs to do test to work this out. Nanny Prescot and Peter Rupert arrive back from Candice Priggot party to see this with Peter pleading for him to keep the dog but Jack refuses and takes the dog away much to Peter's great distress as his only real friend is being taken away from him. Episode 9 All the Single Leapers He is feeling lonely due to the fact Buddy has been taken away from him and he ends up going to a club at the church on the suggestion of Addie Adams to Nanny Prescot. It turns out it is a singles group when he first meets James Selsdon then Tommy Doogle before meeting the leader of the group Susan Mallory. The group soon begins with James Wilkins, Courtney Chicago, JP Simmons and Katherine McGhee also come. He is shocked to see them all dressed in black and have Courtney's wedding dress in it as they mourned and wailed about their singleness. Peter is confused and with theme each telling their story, Peter tries to encourage them there is more to life whether or not someone is single.Susan leader of the group doesn't believe that Peter understands the situation to which she then gives her own story involving the fact she had feelings Ryan Decony who ended up marrying her twin sister Sandra Decony. Peter picks up this fact as he had read the case in the papers and realised Susan was jealous of her dead sister for marrying the man that Susan wanted that ended up killing her sister! Peter is shocked and tries to get Susan to realise such a pity party is ridiculous especially since due to not marrying Ryan, she was still alive. Susan keeps harping on the fact her sister got married. Then Kevin Davis seeing this group which had banned from the church gathering cause them to leave. He says he is willing for them to come to him for counselling but to not have such a group in the church to which the group disbands. He talks to Kevin as Kevin believes Peter needs some counselling with everything that has gone on. Nanny Prescot and Addie Adams come over to them with Nanny Prescot confirming the dog belongs to Robert Bancroft and then jack Jackson comes to reveal that information but also that Buddy has now ran away. Episode 10 Bible Bee Nancy Forster runs to Kevin Davis and exclaims to her that she is going on the Bible Bee show on Spirit TV. Kevin wonders if Nancy will be able to win as her scriptural memorization is not the best. He begins to talk to Nanny Prescot about it and Nanny Prescot definitely believes Nancy will not win and also recalls the time that Nancy Forster thought Noughts and Crosses was based on a true story and based a class project on such a notion. Nancy comes back and shows the pair the promo video done by the host of the show Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon which they are horrified by with her prosperity gospel spouting and obsession of locusts. When they heard a dog is the prize Kevin theorises that the dog is Buddy to Nanny Prescot whom is not sure. Nanny Prescot wants someone else to be in the show to try and win the prize as they will be better than Nancy. They however can't find anyone else and end up with Jack Jackson, Robert Bancroft, Peter Rupert and Jenna West go to the live show to support Nancy but primarily to find out if the dog is Buddy. Nancy doesn't get the quote but none of the contestants win as Jack Jackson who is at the back proves the dog belongs to Robert and is Buddy. Dr Tameila is angry at this and views Jack as a locusts however the show is closed by Jack and with the threat of being arrested Dr Tameila relents and the dog is returned to Robert. Buddy ends up being given by Robert to Peter as they are so thankful for everything he had done for Buddy. Nanny Prescot objects to this as she thought they were almost making break through for Peter without the dog but Peter accepts Buddy. Episode 11 The Salon War Peter is mentioned by Nanny Prescot as she reveals that John Subaturo after what he did to Peter is now under investigation as he had done this many times before and they are viewing his actions to see if it is illegal and checking to see how underhanded his business dealings have been. Episode 12 Oscar Bait Peter organises a movie night as he is branching out trying to make friends. At the Movie night is Nanny Prescot, Anita Turner, The Real DC and Sean August are over as they watch the Oscar nominated movie Bob. As they watch the Movie Peter wonders why such a film was Oscar nominated as it has no plot, people accents constantly changing and it is also a very wiggy performance. In the end Peter ends up having an idea of making their own Oscar bait movie as none of them were really like the movie Bob and feel they could do better. They end up making the movie Dorothy based on the true story of the actress Dorothy on the titanic which PK Simmons reported about in the news. The Real DC stars as Dorothy and she is happy for ladies her size to be in the limelight. Nanny Prescot is made his assistant director who told him it would be a flop like the Happy Boat that the town did years ago based on the Titanic and alternative ending to The Sad Ship and won all the worst awards known as Toscas. Peter and Nanny Prescot give an interview of Kenneth Chamberlain show who loves to critique on anything as he is self confessed critic of life. Peter and Nanny Prescot explain their motivation behind making the film and they show interviews of The Real DC and Anita Turner who wanted the part of Dorothy and instead got the part of being run down by Dorothy. A clip of the movie is shown with Anita trying to make as dramatic and drawn out as possible with The Real DC tells to hurry up and die. In the end the film is panned but so is the movie Bob as they realise it is just as bad. Peter is gutted when he hears the reviews but Nanny Prescot tries to lighten things up with him as a result of making the film he was beginning to become good friends with Sean August who was also working on the film. Episode 16 Philadelphia Porridge When Nanny Prescot sees Addie Adams again and so her not wanting her to sit next to her at The Moogles cafe, Addie Adam's apologises half-heartily about what had happened with Peter Rupert and the Single Leaper Club. Episode 17 Christmas with Chili Con Carne Peter ends up being among the Christmas Committee organising the Christmas Carol service on Christmas Day as he is looking to get more involved in the town's activities. Episode 18 2020 Vision His arrival and him settling into the town is referenced by Nanny Prescot when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019. Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves in Candice Priggot reveals that John Subaturo is now not facing any criminal charges but has carried on with Peter Rupert's former company Sunrise enterprises and is offering an exclusive membership deal on holidays for those who join it changing the companies entire purpose. Episode 22 Us 4/4.5/2 and No More Nanny Prescot mentions how Peter Rupert mentioned to her that The Family were known not to be letting anyone into their house and not being hospitable. He also mentioned to her as a single guy that a love of married couples are closed off to showing hospitality and opening their homes and lives. Episode 23 He(art) Attack He is with Nanny Prescot and Buddy when they go to Luca Mera house to take him to the art class as run by Jean Claude Monet to try and prove to him that there are budding artist in the town who have talent, something which Luca refuses is the case. Peter drives them there in the car which he bought from car dealer Jill Elliott who is a good at her job. She turns out to be at the art class and asks about the car to which Peter says it is great. While they are their Jean refuses to show them the art work as it is not to be shown until the opening of the local community art gallery. Peter turns up to the art gallery but is a tad late to which Nanny Prescot hopes it wasn't because the car she sold him was terrible. There are those that are really good but Jill Elliott's painting who had been told her painting is good is so bad it causes Granny About to Die to have heart attack and nearly die! Episode 24 Life is a Dance Peter and Buddy end up participating in the annual dance marathon with Buddy being the first non human entry in the competitions history. Buddy is seen barking at Melody Thomas and the pair do well but with Buddy going wild he, he runs off causing for the pair to be out and to be end up eighth. Les Knotts and Tina Lincoln win the competition.